1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor package and a method for making the same, more particularly to a semiconductor package having a wiring extending from a bonding pad along a front side and a lateral side of a semiconductor substrate to a rear side of the semiconductor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stacked-type semiconductor devices are devices that include stacked semiconductor packages so as to achieve miniaturization purposes for electronic appliances. Hence, there is a need to form a low profile semiconductor package that is suitable for making a low profile stacked-type semiconductor device. In addition, the low profile semiconductor package is required to maintain a high stability in the electrical property thereof.